I Do Look After You
by BroodyOTH3
Summary: Oneshot, Dan and Lucas's thoughts during the tie scene during the finale


Hey Guys! This is just a little one shot that I thought of. During the season finale, they showed the Dan Luke tie scene, and I remembered that I wrote a scene a bit like that in my story, Where To Turn. I thought that I would show each of there thoughts during the scene in the epi. I changed a few things just to make it flow better. I hope you like it. Love Kendall.

I Don't Own Anything

In front of one of the many limo windows, Lucas Scott peered into the tinted glass, at the return of the darkened reflection that showed his dressed up form.

Twisting and knotting his hands fiercely, he grew more and more frustrated by the seconds. The white bow hanging around his neck would not shape into the formal know that he would display this afternoon at his brother's wedding as his best man.

"Ahhh..." He let loose his first sign of frustrations from his normally cool tempered body and mind.

"How did Cooper make this look and sound so simple?" He thought, getting more and more upset. He was far past the point of uncomfortable in the nice tuxedo that Nathan had chosen him and Cooper to wear. Why couldn't this outfit just have included a tie, why did it have to be a damned bow tie?

Normally, Lucas was completely fine and content wearing a suit to a wedding or a nice event. Despite what all of his friends thought, he did like to dress nicer than a hoodie and jeans once and awhile. But this wasn't the real wedding that his heart desired to attend. He really loved his Haley and Nathan, he would do anything for them. And he was more than glad that the wonder couple had decided to renew their vows.

But..Lucas would give anything and everything for this to be his mother and uncle's wedding. This should be their time, their day of happiness. Keith should be helping him tie this demon bow around his neck, not leaving him to struggle with it. He was finally going to have a father, and a stable family.

"Damnit! Why could he never have a dad?" He had been deprived of one from birth. But instead, he'd been provided for by an even better uncle. Later on, he grew closer to the man who was his biological father, an overwhelming yearning to know him, taking over his body. But that had been ruined by his own stupidity too. And just a month ago, a damned measly month ago, he'd been so close, just so close to having a father. Keith was finally going to be his dad. And like any predictable story, Keith had been ripped from his life as well.

Struggling to push back his thoughts and emotions, Lucas pulled the knot around his neck, tight, hoping to all higher forces that it resembled the one that Cooper had constructed in a minute. But as he removed his hands from it, the white fabric fell limp.

He groaned again, and let himself fall forward, resting on his arms which were pushed up against the black limo. The frustrations of not being able tie the bow tie, and his depressing thoughts about his deseased father were both colliding with brute force, sending him on emotional train ride. Except now, the train's tracks were blown out, leading him to a disaster.

"Need a hand?" A low masculine voice sounded through his ear, startling him. He didn't want someone within twenty feet of him while he was in such a vulnerable state.

His next clue to who the presence was, was the silhouette of a hulking man beside him. The hulking man was none other than the person he wanted the least to be around, but at the same time, wanting every possible contact with.

"No thanks. I think I got it." Lucas spoke as he ordered his hands to go back to their earlier task of tying the bowtie, and his voice to take on a non-chalant tone. A tone that showed Dan that he wasn't threatened by him.

"It's just a tie Lucas. Come on, let me see." Dan put out his arm and lightly grasped his son's shoulder, pushing it sentimentally so that Lucas was facing him. It was a gesture that was both commanding, and had the smallest amount of fatherly love.

"Let's see here..." Dan began trying to break the awkward tension that was sure to fall over the two men. He grabbed the pathetic excuse for a knot, and began trying to undo the mess that his son had made of it.

Lucas roamed through his thoughts, wondering if he had ever been this nervous or this stiff in his life. He had, it was the horribly vivid memory of the last time that his father's large hands had been this close to his neck. The smallest picture of the thought was enough to make him shudder. His breath was caught in his lungs, as it had been the night his father had choked him.

On the inside of his mind, he wondered how many kids got to say that. How many kids got to say how it felt the last time that their father tried to choke them to death for something that they didn't even do. No, Dan wasn't his father, that title had been given to Keith, his real father.

Dan could easily tell that his son was in one of his brooding sessions that the boy participated in many times when the pair had lived together. He remembered one night, where he had sat and watched Lucas brood, unnoticed. That had been very nice, just watching his son, without so many conflicts. What he hadn't known that night though, was that the brooding his son was partaking in, was the boy plotting the break in to his dealership.

He was well aware about one of the reasons Lucas was so tense. It was about the last meeting in the gym where he had mistakenly tried to choke the life out of his son. He almost visibly flinched at the memories and pictures of that night. His hands wrapped around the boy's neck while he screamed at him. Lucas's mouth opening wide, trying to get any particle of oxygen into his deprived lungs. And the sickly bluish tint that accented Lucas's face as he squeezed the teenager's neck even harder.

He was unaware that he was staring at Lucas, whose face was turned to the side, as if avoiding his stare would save his life. Dan worked and manipulated the white fabric infront of him, deliberately taking this as slow as possible, wanting this conatct to last as long as it could, becasue the next time he had contact with his son would not be near as friendly, if you could call this friendly. He knew the truth about how Keith died would come out soon, that is if his guilt didn't completely eat him up and he blurted it out right now.

"So, how's life without basketball?" Dan spat out, a mixed tone covering the words. He hated the way that he said things like that. They always sounded so smarmy, like he was asking Lucas what color floor mats he wanted with his car, not like he was asking his son if he missed his favorite sport.

Lucas refrained himself from scoffing at that comment. It seemed like his ex-father's words always held two meanings. Like Dan was throwing it in his face that he couldn't play basketball anymore because of the disease that he inherited. On the other hand, it held a hint of a father that would actually ask his son a question like that.

"It's better than life without Keith." Lucas finally got up the guts to look up from the limo window. He turned his head and met his father's eyes.

The moment was a cornerstone in a Lucas and Dan's complex relationship. The identical eyes met eachother in a staring contest, trying to see which one had the guts to look away first. It was also then, when Lucas realized just how much he looked like Dan. The eyes infront of him were the same ones that he saw when he looked into the mirror. They were the same ones in the pictures of him and Brooke, or him and Haley.

For a moment, Dan panicked, did Lucas know? Did he know that he pulled the trigger and was trying to bring out the truth with the annoying subtlety that he had mastered? Then he thought more about it and relaxed. Lucas was still clueless about who really killed Keith. All Lucas was doing now was his normal routine of throwing it in his face that Keith was his father, not him.

Lucas examined Dan's reprimanding eyes for a few more moments, then looked back down at his bow tie, and the large hands that were working it into a formal knot.

Dan finally pulled the bow tight, and examined his work, feeling almost as if this were Lucas's senior prom, and he was tying the tie and telling him how to treat his date. But no, this wasn't his son's prom, this was his half-brother and best friend's wedding. He thought about giving Lucas some advice, some about how to treat Brooke, and just some normal father and son things. But he restrained himself, knowing that if he did, Lucas would give him some comment about how Keith was his father, and the only man who had the right to give him that sort of advice.

"Thanks." Were Lucas's only words as he locked eyes with Dan once more before walking away, leaving them both to savor the moments that were just shared.

"I do look after you Lucas, every day. Keith wasn't the only one." Dan whispered, hoping that the light wind would capture his words and send them flowing towards Lucas.

-----------------------------

Hope ya like. Please review. Love Kendall


End file.
